I'll Wait For You Again
by Kazma22
Summary: I do not own any character here! JackxHiccup. Hiccup has waited for winter again, because winter means Jack Frost is coming back again. Oneshot, but passionate!


"You can see me?" Jack looked at this little viking boy in the village of Berk. "Woah." Hiccup looked up at this new 'Jack Frost' in amazment.

Hiccup remembered it. Ever since then he was just in love with Jack, but he only came once a year for a while in winter. Jack, at some point, always left and Hiccup would wait another year to see him.

Hiccup was looking over the icey lake where they fished and used their boats, but still no sign of Jack flying with the cold wind to Berk. Hiccup turned away. Maybe tomorrow. Hiccup felt a cold air on the back of his neck and turned back again quickly, "Jack?" Jack was here. He finaly came and Hiccup's eyes started to water. "Its cold out here, Hiccup. Go inside before you catch amonia." Jack pushed Hiccup gently to lead him before Hiccup stomped his foot and looked at Jack. "Why do you always leave me, Jack?" Jack felt his heart twist and turn painfully at Hiccup's words. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup and pulled him close, "I don't mean to."

Jack mannaged to get Hiccup inside and take a seat by the fire. Jack sat with him, but all anyone could hear was the cackling of the fire. It was an awkward silence. Hiccup hugged Jack suddenly through the silance. "Hic.." Hiccup kissed Jack, their lips pressed together. Jack didn't fight it. Jack slid his toung into Hiccup's mouth and swirling their tounges together. Jack lifted Hiccup bridal style and layed him onto the bed in the room. Jack climbed over Hiccup and pressed their lips together again with passion. Hiccup held Jack close as he put his hands up Hiccup's shirt and, for once, enjoying the heat. Jack's cold hands made Hiccup shiver, but he didn't mind too much. Jack slid one hand down out of Hiccup's shirt and to his croch, but surprised at how hard Hiccup already was, Jack pulled his hand away. Hiccup took his lover's hand and placed it back, "It's okay, Jack."

Jack had lifted Hiccup's shirt and was not nipping and kissing his small pink perked nipple while tweeking the other. As for Jack's hand on Hiccup's buldge, Jack put his hand inside Hiccup's pants and was jerking the hard cock. Hiccup leaned his head back as he moaned, "J-Jack! Jack!" and felt pleasure shooting through his body. Their bodies. Jack took his hands and mouth away, pulling down the brown haired boy's pants. Jack took his sweater over his head and onto the ground before leaning down and wrapping his mouth over Hiccup's cock. Hiccup put a hand on Jack's head, pushing it down further as Jack added a finger into Hiccup's tight little entrance. Hiccup almost went wild as he felt Jack's tounge and lips along his dick and his fingers invading him, stretching his hole. Jack pulled away again, making Hiccup moan in pleassure and anger, but Jack lined himself with Hiccup and slowly pushed in, forgetting about lubrication, but it was a kink of theirs sort to speak. Even though this was only the second time Jack and Hiccup have had sex. Jack pushed untill he was fully in and Hiccup had adjusted by then, so Jack pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in with a constant pace. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack, "Pull me up onto your lap.." Hiccup kssed Jack as Jack did, letting Hiccup ride him. Hiccup pushed himself up and down Jack's big hard dick at the same pace as before. Jack began to jerk Hiccup's cock again as he felt close to his edge. They both did. "Jack! I-I'm gonna.." "Me too." At the same time the two boys climaxed togther, both spilling their white creamy seed, Jack's inside of Hiccup and Hiccup's on Jack's chest dripping tonto his stomache. Jack fell back, Hiccup ontop of him and trying to catch their breaths. Jack pulled out of Hiccup and they layed together and adventually fell asleep after Hiccup had mummbled, "I love you."

Hiccup woke up and chilled in the cold air. Jack had already awaken, but was also already gone. Hiccup covered himself with a blanket, embarassed and a little ashamed. Jack had left him, again. Hiccup saw the note Jack left beside him,

Hiccup,

Had to go, I'm sorry. But I think I love you. See you next winter. Wait for me.

-Jack


End file.
